1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to providing human learning using a system that narrates text to a user and determines, based on a gaze focal point of the user. whether to adjust a narration pace.
2. Introduction
Reading programs can help people learn to read better, faster, and can help increase reading retention by focusing on phonics, vocabulary, and comprehension. Reading programs can also be designed to increase reading speed. Many reading programs provide multimedia presentations using a combination of text, audio, video, images, and animation while simultaneously allowing users to interact with the program. A classic example is the bouncing ball cartoons made for young children still learning to read. In the bouncing ball cartoons, when the children hear a word and see the ball bouncing on that word, it reinforces associations made in the child's mind between the word and its audible pronunciation. Developing multiple sensory stimulus learning systems can similarly aid in education and effective presentations. For example, reading a book, while simultaneously listening to a narration of that book, can reinforce learning. Similarly, many opt to watch television with closed captioning, even when they have excellent hearing, because they not only wish to hear the television but see the dialog, thereby better understanding and internalizing the dialog.